


La curiosidad no mata al pirata

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John es reacio en cuanto a mostrarle las piernas y eso hace que Billy sienta más curiosidad por ellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La curiosidad no mata al pirata

La noche siempre era joven cuando estaba junto a John Silver.

Todavía le resultaba curioso como John conseguía tener una habitación libre para ellos dos y como nadie del resto de la tripulación se atrevía al menos a mirar por la rendija, los gritos de John podían ser muy ruidosos y llamativos. Pero eso no era lo que realmente le importaba en ese instante, lo único en que se enfocaba era en la rigidez de su polla y el adolorido palpitar que daba encerrada entre sus ropas.

Le había rodeado la cadera con sus fuertes brazos y mientras inclinaba el rostro rebuscándole los labios lo conducía hacia la habitación. John apenas notó lo que le estaba haciendo y soltó un bajo gemido al momento en que cruzaron el umbral, cerró la puerta con fuerza y lo lanzó a la cama. El traqueteo de la pierna izquierda de John podía ser un gran problema en sus eufóricos planes por lo que clavándole las yemas de sus dedos en los costados de la pelvis lo alzaba unos centímetros, al igual que haría con una doncella y eso provocaba que un tono rosado iluminara las mejillas de John.

Sus labios se encontraron con los otros, eran finos y dulces. Los tomó por un efímero momento y los soltó, John levantó la cabeza unos instantes para recuperar sus labios pero estos se coloraron en el cuello del mismo, quien lo estiró permitiéndole el paso libre por lo largo de la piel. Sus labios se distanciaron, absorbía y la piel se coloreaba en tonos dispares, y al unirlos acarreaba porciones de la piel entre ellos, la saliva remarcaba la marca que creó.

Su lengua seguía el camino de la nuez de Adán, sus dientes cada tanto lo interrumpían y hacían que se moviera con mayor entusiasmo. Y también repasaban los huesos de la tráquea, John jadeaba más alto y se estremecía, encantador como siempre. Sus labios subieron a la barbilla y le dieron un pequeño mordisco, y descendieron para el cuello nuevamente, fueron más sutiles presionando la piel.

Sus manos inquietas se movían desde el cuello a todas las partes del cuerpo de John que localizaron cerca. Anduvieron por el pecho, toquetearon por encima de las telas las tetillas y ubicándose en el lugar exacto las pellizcaban con suavidad. Sintió el acelerado latir del corazón en su palma, esa zona era la más cálida de todo el torso. Y continuaron por el vientre, se desviaron en la espalda y terminaron en la pelvis. Sus dedos furtivos se extendieron por el trasero y se hundieron en la carne como si no existiera otra cosa, la presionaron con vigor una y otra vez sin dejar ningún hueco sin ser manoseado.

Sus manos regresaron al frente, le acariciaron los muslos, se adentraron a las caras internas de los mismos, tan calientes, y rozaron por encima de las ropas la endurecida polla, tan dura como la suya. No se entretuvieron mucho tiempo allí, el destino eran los muslos y todo lo largo de las piernas—una en concreto, el enardecimiento le quitaban cosas de la mente a veces—. Sus dedos oprimían la carne de las caras inferiores de los muslos y sigilosos  de un momento a otro se encontraron en las rodillas, pero no pudieron seguir.

Las manos de John se aferraron a sus hombros y con un impulso lo volteó colocándolos a ambos en las posiciones que antes cada uno tenía. John poseía unos muslos suaves y además fuertes, piernas se vieron acorraladas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, jamás imaginó que ese hombre pudiera tener ese nivel de fuerza y sonrió por eso. Los ojos, del mismo color del mar, le brillaban y los dientes también, y no se los mostraba con una sonrisa, era la mueca de una fiera que después de haber advertido atacaba.

—Yo me ocupare a partir de ahora.

Una de las manos de John se interpuso entre sus ropas y su pelvis, los dedos se apropiaron de su rigidez y se acomodaron por el tronco cerca de la punta. Se deslizaban despacio de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez con el ritmo estable y calmo. Percibió la barba de John por su cuello y al instante los labios que repetían lo que los suyos hicieron en el cuello de él, aunque los dientes no debía presentarse porque la barba bastaba para rasparle la piel y en mayor parte causarle cosquilleos. Una baja carcajada se escurría por sus labios cuando la barba se pegaba a su piel y se movían de un lado para el otro sobre ella.

—¿No puedes ser serio en esto? —La mano libre de John cubrió sus labios y lograron acallarlo. Con sus labios separándose para los jadeos, los dedos se enganchaban al inferior y la punta de ellos recaían en sus dientes. Su lengua se amplió por las primeras dos falanges y envolvió dos de los dedos, sus labios los oprimían a medida que los capturaban y se movían desde la segunda falange a la punta. —Veo que no. —John apartó los dedos y los trasladó a su cuello, inmovilizando su cabeza. La humedad en su cuello era una combinación entre su saliva con la de John.

La mano en su polla implementaba más velocidad, el líquido preseminal se acoplaba a los dedos y al descender mojaba su tronco. En la punta utilizaban más presión, con los dedos adentrándose en ella su voz se expulsaba, y al ir por el tronco se suavizaban, relajándolo. La pelvis de John se movía con cada estocada a su polla, lo sentía frotándose por sus muslos. Sus manos se colocaron entre ella y las yemas tomaron el trasero.

—Quiero venirme en ti.

Sus dedos se infiltraron por debajo de las ropas, se intercalaron entre ambas nalgas y rodearon la entrada. Desde que Jenks le destrozó la pierna izquierda, John se mostraba reacio a desnudarse por debajo de la pelvis y eso por supuesto le afectaba las noches en que no podía hacer otra cosa más que arrastrarlo a aquella habitación. Que no le exhibiera los bonitos muslos no era el mayor problema, lo peor era que no tenía permitido tocar demasiado esa zona y para empeorar su suerte, tampoco se le consentía penetrarlo. Era injusto pero lo único que podía hacer era insistir y nunca conseguir lo que deseaba, se conformaba con las manos o la boca y extrañar el delicioso sentimiento que recibía a introducir la polla en aquel pequeño agujero.

—Eso se puede solucionar. —John murmuró al alejarse lo necesario para que el rostro se enfrentara con su entrepierna. Escuchó el retumbar de la extensión de hierro del otro y un diminuto rugido de los finos labios.

John se apresuró a liberar su polla de las vestiduras y lanzó un resoplido de alivio al tenerla suelta—aunque fuera por unos breves segundos—. Los labios de John se separaron entornó a la punta y con lentitud se deslizaron por esta, obteniendo de a poco el total de su polla. Sus dedos se mezclaron en los enrulados cabellos contrarios y se arqueaban en las subidas y bajadas de la cabeza.

Los labios de John se sentían bien, casi tanto como para igualarse al suave trasero. Sus dedos tiraban la cabeza hacia abajo y rellenaban cada hueco de la boca, la respiración de John era pesada y el cálido aire que expulsaba por la nariz chocaba contra su pelvis y también el bigote, la barba rozaba sus muslos. Sus dedos presionaron con más vigor los sedosos cabellos en la última interacción de los labios con su húmeda piel, su respiración se entrecortaba mientras su semilla se depositaba en el interior de la boca de John, no soltó los cabellos hasta que esta estuvo por completo en él.

John se relamió los labios y besó los suyos, degustó el sabor salado de su semilla con el dulce de los labios del otro. Estiró sus brazos y John se ubicó entre ellos, ladeaba la cabeza al tener sus exhalaciones agitándole los cabellos, la punta de su nariz le recorría lo largo del cuello y aspiraba por la unión de este y la mandíbula. Aproximó su nariz algo más a la piel, al inclinar la cabeza las puntas de los cabellos acariciaban su mejilla y los suyos la mandíbula de John que le obligaba a mover la boca por la incomodidad.

—No quiero dormir todavía. —Le ronroneó. —¿No estarás dormido, verdad?

El trasero se pegaba a su pelvis y le acariciaba la entrepierna cada vez que John se meneaba. Sus dedos le contornearon la cintura y el abdomen, palparon la polla más dura que nunca y con rapidez se cubrieron con las prendas para tomarla. Su muñeca se movía lento y sus dedos se concentraban en la punta. John no se opuso, gimió y distanció unos centímetros la pierna sana de la otra, su mano tuvo más comodidad. La polla se humedecía con facilidad, sus dedos bajaban acoplados con vigor a la mojada piel y subían con mayor potencia y más parsimoniosos en una diminuta proporción. Sentía la sangre fluyéndole desde arriba hacia abajo por todo el miembro y al mismo ritmo con el que sus dedos imitaban la acción.

Su mano libre deambuló por el trasero y sin perder tiempo las yemas de los dedos rasgaron la entrada. El dedo medio fue el primero en adentrarse en la cavidad, lo llevó profundo y le toqueteó la próstata, John se retorció y el gemido que soltó fue más agudo. Con el segundo acompañando ya no tuvo que mover los dedos en la polla para que John se viniera porque los golpes a la próstata que los dos dedos le daban fueron suficientes, aunque ellos se mantuvieron allí.

La semilla de John mojó sus dedos, los apartó con cuidado y se los relamió. Sus dedos en la entrada continuaron, más enérgicos, y la voz de John era estruendosa, era lo único que oía además del bajo sonido del impacto de sus dedos contra el interior de la cavidad. El calor volvía a surcar sus muslos y se instalaban a paso pausado en su entrepierna, al mover sus dedos lograba rozarla.

—Quiero follarte.

—Lo estas haciendo. —John suspiró.

—Lo que quiero decir… quiero estar dentro de ti. —Le susurró mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja. —No tardaré demasiado.

—Siempre tardas demasiado.

John se guardó las palabras y gritó al conducir sus dedos más profundo, le tocaba la próstata con mayor frecuencia y energía. Se distanciaban en el interior, ampliándolo y fundando más espacio para que unos próximos dedos se introdujeran. Un tercero estuvo allí por unos segundos y después los quitó tan rápido que John pudo notarlo cuando comenzaba a correrle las ropas y descubrirle los muslos.

—No lo hagas. —John dijo sin el atisbo de placer.

—Vamos, solo por hoy.

No pudo proseguir por las manos de John que acorralaron sus muñecas, no con la fuerza requerida para impedirle el movimiento por lo que aflojó fácilmente el agarre y se situó encima del otro, sus piernas apretando las otras y sus manos por cada uno de los centímetros que hallara del cuerpo contrario. Era más fácil desnudarle las piernas en esa posición, los muslos eran ligeros.

—William, detente. —John gruñó, lo llamaba por su primer nombre solamente cuando estaba más que enojado con él. No era una gran amenaza por lo que no le provocaba nada, es más, le proporcionaba más energías para continuar.

—Solo será un momento. —Le recordó.

Consiguió descubrir los cálidos y acogedores muslos y parte de las rodillas. John pataleaba con la pierna derecha, supuso que lo hacía por el simple hecho de no dar marcha atrás con lo que creía porque si quisiera deshacerse de él lo habría hecho de cien formas distintas, sabía que eso no era lo mejor que podía dar. Y finalmente encontró la extensión de hierro, no la recordaba tan brillante—apenas la vio dos o tres veces y en pequeñas proporciones—. La curiosidad lo llevó a toquetear el cuero y más adelante el mismísimo hierro, John se retorció y apretó los dientes.

Las piernas de John se separaron, su cuerpo se adaptó en el espacio de la distancia.  Un tono rojizo se dilataba por las mejillas del otro y se propagaba hasta las orejas, también era visible en el cuello. Le besó las caras internas de los muslos, la punta de su lengua humedeció el cuero y sus dientes se hundían por la estremecida carne. La piel tomaba color allí donde sus dientes se ubicaban, más oscuro en el lugar exacto en el que se enclavaron y más claro por el contorno. La saliva contrastaba el camino que su lengua hacía para ir de un muslo al otro.

—Voy a follarte.

La respuesta de John fue un largo jadeo seguido por un chillón gritito. Su polla estaba tan dura como al principio y dio algunos golpecitos por la entrada, la húmeda punta facilito la introducción. Recordaba que no había mejor sensación que tener la polla dentro de aquel trasero, sin embargo esto era mucho mejor que lo que se hallaba en su memoria. Era demasiado bueno, la opresión de la carne contraria contra la suya lo conducían más profundo y las mudas exigencias del cuerpo de John le hacían iniciar las embestidas. No existía nada mejor.

Sus dedos se orientaron a tientas hasta los cabellos de John, lo jalaron con suavidad para estirarle el cuello y postrar sus labios en este, sus jadeos los frenaban de momentos. Las manos de John se posaban en su espalda y cada tanto los dedos se hincaban en sus omóplatos y los arañaban.

Rápido, de un momento a otro estaba haciendo una nueva embestida y cada una más fuerte que la otra, en consecuencia el interior era más apretado y era más agradable de esa manera. La cadera de John se agitaba hacia su pelvis haciendo que su polla tuviera mayor longitud del interior, quizás extrañó la sensación tanto como él.

Un espasmo abatió el cuerpo de John y su semilla lo asistió, aguardó unos segundos sin moverse y al procurar que lo que su semilla estuviera llenando no fuera la boca, se derrumbó al lado del otro y lo rodeó en sus brazos. Tal vez fue la fuerza de su agarre lo que no dejó que John se cubriera las piernas o este por la agitación del momento ni siquiera recordaba que las tenía desnudas.

—Quiero follarte otra vez. —Le dijo con seriedad y ,en cambio, John lo recibió con una carcajada.

—¡Tu maldita bestia! —John se volteó y capturó sus labios.


End file.
